Stripe Crisis (One-Shot)
by GoldenOwl37
Summary: As I walked across the street, I feel an arm pull me across the street instead, then I saw it. The red van speeding after me and one guy just saved me. I turned around to thank the guy. When I turned around, the first thing I saw were golden eyes and white stripes on his hair. I instantly knew who it was.


**Bella's POV**

I was walking back after school and I knew I had much studying to do, so I tried to get lost in thought as I walked home. I forgot I was on a busy street. As I walked across the street, I feel an arm pull me across the street instead, then I saw it. The red van speeding after me and one guy just saved me. I turned around to thank the guy. When I turned around, the first thing I saw were golden eyes and white stripes on his hair. I instantly knew who it was.

"D-Death the K-Kid?" I stuttered

"Yes, I need your help." He said.

"W-Why me? I'm just some girl..."

"Sure, but I still need your help."

"With what?"

"My hair." He said so casually.

I burst out laughing. "Y-Your *laugh* HAIR?!"

He made a clicking noise with his tongue and sighed. "Yes, I don't want the stripes anymore."

I still continue to laugh. "Why?! Y-You look *laugh* awesome with *laugh* them!"

"I'm sick of being asymmetrical garbage!"

I stop laughing. "You're not asymmetrical garbage, you're just asymmetrical. That's ok. The stripes fit you well."

"Can we go somewhere else before I start crying?"

I giggle a bit. "Is my house ok?"

"Sounds alright..." Kid says.

We start walking towards my house. _'What am I going to tell my mom?'_ I thought. Then I remembered my friend Alex was supposed to come over later. I sigh and I guess Kid heard me.

"What's wrong?" He look down at me with his golden eyes of his.

"Oh nothing, my mom is probably home and a friend of mine is coming over later...and I have you to help." I say looking up at him. I love his golden eyes.

"I can always find someone else if you can't help..."

"No! It's okay. I'll come up with something! Don't worry Kid!"

"Okay, thanks for the help."

"Anything from my favorite anime character." I say and smile up at him.

He gives me his small smile he does and I blush a little bit. Once we arrive, I get out my house key and unlock my door. We walk towards my room when I hear my mom.

"Hey Bella! How was school, and who is this?"

"It was great, just a bit of studying to do. Oh him? You remember when you picked out the Death the Kid button on my lanyard right?" I asked.

**(My mom did actually pick out that button on my lanyard! She remembered the name and face and yeah...) **

"Yeah...the one you're wearing now?"

"Yes," I point to Kid. "That's him. He apparently needs my help. Do you have any white and black hair dye?"

"Yeah, I actually do...why do you need it?"

"He wants me to fix his stripes."

"Are they dyed?"

"Nope. He was born with them."

"Does he know that it will eventually-" I cut her off and tell Kid to stay where he is. I walk up to my mom and whisper in her ear.

"No, don't mention it to him. He'll probably ask me everytime the stripes come back to redo his hair. He has a problem with anything asymmetrical."

"Oh...is that why he is organizing our counter?" My mom says.

"Kid! What are you doing?" I somewhat yell at Kid.

"Making your counter symmetrical. It was bothering me, especially how the bread was placed."

I facepalm and shake my head. "Just make sure we can still see everything and use everything..."

"Alright, what will Alex say when she sees him? What's his name?"

"Kid, go ahead and introduce yourself."

"I'm Death the Kid, a grim reaper. My father is Lord Death who owns the Death Weapon Meister Academy also know as DWMA."

"You just had to say your name, but ok..." I say.

My mom gave a blank look like she didn't know what to think. She finally spoke.

"He's not here to kill us right?"

"Mom! Do you really think I would bring him here if I knew he would kill us?" I somewhat yelled.

"I only kill evil miss." Kid says.

"Oh, ok. The dye is in the hall closet. Do everything in the bathroom or in your room." Mom said and went back to what she was doing. I told Kid to follow and I quickly gathered the materials needed and went back into my room. I then realized that Kid may not like it in my room.

"Kid, brace yourself." I said.

"Why?" He said, I then opened the door and his face did not look happy.

"What is all this?! It was no symmetry what so ever! I refuse to be in a room that lacks such a thing."

"Kid, it's my room, not yours."

He sighs. "Yeah, you're right."

I hear my phone go off and I hear my ringtone. I start laughing.

_To become one our souls have been connected_

_A bond that's stronger than words_

_And now in sync we scream our fates will come together_

_And it will not go unheard_

_-music-_

**(Not my song. Credit to original owner. English cover is by someone on youtube named NateWantsToBattle)**

I pick up the phone and hear Alex.

"Hey friend! Why are you laughing?" She said.

"You won't get it until you get here. You coming now?" I say.

"Yes, I'm almost there."

"Alright, just walk in and head to my room."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yep." I say and hang up. I walk back into my room and see Kid bent down rearranging things.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" I say putting one hand on my hip.

"I'm sorry! It was bothering so much! I couldn't help it!"

"Kid, no need to explain. Just sit in the chair by my desk and let's get started."

"Alright." Kid stood up and sat down. I put down everything on my desk and put one of those stylist aprons on Kid. I quickly go back to wear my mom is working and ask her a quick question.

"Hey mom, can Kid sleepover with Alex and I? On a separate bed?" **(DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE!)**

"Yes, as long as Alex is ok with it. Is Kid's parents ok with it?"

I laugh a little bit. "Alex is sure to be okay and Kid only has a father that can't leave his school."

"Then it's fine." My mom said ignoring the last part. I silently cheer to myself and walk back into my room. I see Kid looking around nervously.

"Kid, will you feel better if I gave you something to read while I do your hair?" I say going to my bookshelf.

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you."

"Not a problem, do you like fantasy?"

"Any book is fine with me."

I walk over and hand him a Percy Jackson book.**(CREDIT TO RICK RIORDAN!) **I then hear a knock on the door. I ignore it because I just told Alex what to do. I get started on Kid's hair. I pour some of the black dye in a small bowl I have for dyeing hair. I get some tin foil and take the parts of the hair I want and put the paste on. I hear footsteps coming towards my room and I look at the doorway.

"So why were you-" Alex said before laughing.

"Yep. Now you get it."

She calmed down. "Yes, I do. Can I tell him the "thing"?"

"NOT WHEN I'M DYEING HIS HAIR! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE GETTING KILLED!" I yell at her.

"Why would I kill you? What is this "thing" you're talking about?" Kid questions.

Alex opens her mouth to say something, but I shoot her a glare.

"We will tell you later Kid." I say. Kid nods and lets me continue to dye his hair.

**-Time Skip-**

I finish dyeing his hair and the timer went off to take the foils off. I take Kid's hand and walk him to the bathroom. I take off the foils and wash his head. I see that his whole head is all black.

"So, how did it go?" Kid asks.

"No more stripes! Though I liked them..." I say happily, then disappointed.

"Cool, now Liz can't say anything against me."

"Yep, oh and Kid...do you want to stay over a night here?"

"I wouldn't mind, I would like to since I don't know if the dye will stay in overnight."

"Alright!"

**-Time Skip-Morning-**

I wake up and remember that Kid is here. I decide to mess with him. I take out Brownie, my boy guinea pig and lay him next to him. I see him shift a bit and I hide. I then hear him gasp and say,

"It's so beautiful!" That's when I burst out laughing. Kid sits up with the guinea pig up on his neck. He is holding the guinea pig basically. Kid turns to me.

"Did you place this beautiful animal by me?"

I say still laughing, "Yes! I'm glad you like his symmetry!" **(The guinea pig is all brown there for he is symmetrical)**

"I very much like his symmetry." Kid looks at Brownie with his kawaii face.

I laugh more. "His name is Brownie."

"It's a very appropriate name for him."

"Yep, and it's time to put him back."

"Why?"

"He may go to the bathroom on you..."

"Oh...take it." Kid says holding the guinea pig out away from him.

"He is not an it! And don't hold him like that!" I take Brownie from Kid.

I sit on Kid's bed. "Now, what about your h-Oh no..."

"What?" Kid said tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Ummm...Uhhh...don't kill me?"

"Now why would I kill you?"

"They're back..."

"W-what's back..."

"Your...Stripes...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I put my arms up to protect my face. Kid screams.

"How could this happen?! I thought you would be the one to do it! I tried and tried myself and I thought I was doing it all wrong! I'm just a piece of garbage that can be put on the curb for garbage day!" Kid says crying.

I sigh. "Kid, you're not garbage. You're the most awesomest person I've seen. You make everything symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing. Don't be so hard on yourself..." I then rub his back a bit.

"You don't think I'm asymmetrical garbage really?"

"Of course not Kid!"

"Alright then, I should get dressed and leave."

"Do you want to prank Alex?"

Kid thought for a moment. "I've never done that, I'll try..."

"Alright! Do you have Liz and Patty?"

"They went to explore the town. I told them where I was before we entered your house." Kid says. I then hear a knock on the door. I get up and look out the window to see who it was. Great timing!

"Hey Liz! Hey Patty! Looking for Kid?" I say.

"Yeah...he said he would be here." Liz said. I then feel a hand on my shoulder and I yelp.

"I'm here. We actually need you." Kid says.

"KID! YOU SCARED ME!" I yell kinda quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

I sigh. "At least you apologized."

"Anyway, Liz, Patty, transform."

"We just got here!" Liz says.

"I'm your meister." Kid crosses his arms.

"Fine." Liz says before transforming. We walk over to where Alex is sleeping and I tell Kid to stand over her. I tell him that once she awakens, to say, "Don't ever mess with a grim reaper" and get ready to shoot, but don't actually do it. I get a feather and tickle her nose with it. Her eyes open slowly then widen. Kid says his line and Alex shot up in bed.

"DON'T SHOOT ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS BELLA!" Alex screamed.

Kid and I start laughing. "GOTCHA!" I yell.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!"

"Shut it, shouldn't Kid be leaving?"

"We just wanted to prank you first."

"Ok, goodbye Kid!" Alex waved.

"Bye..." Kid said with a questioned voice.

I hug Kid and say my goodbyes. I ask Kid if we could hang out some other time and he said yes. So...I got his number for that. Alex and I then go ahead and eat breakfast. Alex then leaves after three hours and I just go back to writing my story.


End file.
